henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie
Ellie is a major character in Fleeing the Complex and is confirmed to appear in Completing the Mission. She is the first primary female character in the Henry Stickmin series. Biography In the events before Fleeing the Complex, Ellie somehow ended up in The Wall, the world's biggest prison complex full of notorious criminals. What precisely she did to warrant her imprisonment is not known. Appearance She has short red hair, red eyebrows, cream colored shoes, and wears red lipstick. Fleeing the Complex She is first seen at the start of the game, sitting on the floor in the same cell as Henry. Henry and Ellie are both waiting for transfer to their new cells. Gregory, Dmitri Petrov's right hand, who was supposed to guard her and Henry, turns around. After that, Henry sees his chance to escape, and he can ask her help to reach a hatch in the ceiling in order to escape. When this is done, he has to choose whether to take her along or not. Convict Allies If chosen to take Ellie along, she and Henry will team up to flee the complex. They crawl out of the vent and synchronize a take-down of the two guards blocking the door. When they reach the security office, Ellie uses the Force to lift Henry on the ceiling so he can access the office through a hatch and open the door for her. However, Henry also opens the doors of all the other cells, starting a prison break. They together escape to The Yard, fighting off three more guards along the way. In the Yard, Gregory, who lost them out of his sight and caused the breakout, catches Ellie and holds her hostage, but Henry saves her, making a face which distracts Gregory who then gets hit by a stolen truck. Henry then hitches a ride on a motorcycle, but is tackled by Dmitri, the warden of The Wall. Ellie then jumps on the motorcycle and rides off to somewhere where she takes a metal stop sign. She rides the motorcycle to Henry, hits Dmitri with it, knocking him out and possibly killing him, and saves Henry. Henry climbs on the motorcycle along with her and they ride away together, which results in the 'Convict Allies ' ending. Ghost Inmate However, if Henry chooses not to return and help Ellie after reaching the hatch, she remains behind in prison. She is obviously disappointed, and a remark states that she will remember this. Other paths If the "Play Dead" option is taken, Ellie reacts to Henry's fake death, but does nothing else. If the "Wait for Transfer" option is taken, Ellie is taken from the holding cell to, presumably, her own cell, while Henry is waiting. If the "Bust Through" option is taken, Ellie is still in the holding cell when Henry escapes. In all of these endings, Ellie is not referenced further and her fate is unknown. Completing the Mission Ellie is confirmed to appear in Completing the Mission. It is currently unknown what her role in Completing the Mission will be. Quotes * "Thanks." - her words after Henry helps her escape * "Hmm, If we can get you up there ,you can go down and open this door." *"Hey, I just grabbed these, maybe they will come in handy?" *"Henry! Help!" - asking Henry for help after Gregory holds her hostage in The Yard *"Thanks, I guess? Now let's get out of here." - after Henry saves her from Gregory *"Oh yeah we... transferred from the... 8th floor." Gallery Henry and Ellie in cell.png|Ellie in the transfer cell with Henry. Henry helps Ellie up.png|Henry helps Ellie escape. Ellie uses the force.png|Use the Force Ellie! Ellie and Henry fight guards.png|Ellie and Henry teaming up against guards. Warden holding Ellie.png|Ellie taken captive by Gregory in the Yard. Ellie saves Henry.png|Ellie saves Henry by knocking out Dmitri Petrov with a stop sign. Ellie and Henry escape.png|Freedom! (Convict Allies) Dance time!.png|Let's have a dance, shall we? Ellie and henry with motorcycle.png|Ellie helps Henry up. Screen shot 2018-07-18 at 6.42.26 PM.png|rip in peperonis Trivia * Ellie appears to look like the Receptionist from Escaping the Prison, though it is unknown if it really is her. * It is unknown if Henry and Ellie will become a couple if the player decides to save her. * If you leave Ellie behind, the text "Ellie will remember that." will appear. This is a reference to video games that use the "butterfly effect", in which the games are about making choices and how it will affect the course of the story and relationships with other characters. * She is the one of very few females in the Henry Stickmin series. Category:Fleeing the Complex Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Fleeing the Complex